This invention relates to an oil filter wrench and, more particularly, to an improved oil filter wrench having an elongated strap with looped ends joined to cross pins on a link, which cross pins carry sleeves thereon.
Oil filter wrenches are used in service stations to remove oil filters from an engine of a vehicle. In heavy duty applications, for example, for a truck, a large torque force is needed to loosen the dirty oil filter that is to be replaced and then to tighten the new replacement oil filter in place on the engine.
Various prior art filter wrenches are known. Winans U.S. Pat. No. 3,465,622 shows an oil filter wrench including an elongated adaptor rod interposed between the ratchet handle and a tension ring. Kelso U.S. Pat. No. 3,686,984 reveals an oil filter wrench having a flexible strap directly connected at its ends to jaw members which are pivoted at each end of a link member. Brantley U.S. Pat. No. 3,728,916 pertains to an oil filter wrench comprising a support, a cam member rotatably mounted on the support and a flexible strap attached at one end to the cam member and having a second end threaded therethrough. McFarland et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,838,615 pertains to an oil filter wrench for heavy duty applications which has a band, a lever member, and an anchor having a curved plate and a pair of ears which support a cross pin that functions as the fulcrum for the lever member. Kowalczyk U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,481 reveals an oil filter wrench with a ratchet drive. Tate U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,615 discloses an oil filter wrench having an elongated strap secured at its ends to pins that are joined to a lever. None of these prior art references teaches the novel oil filter wrench which includes a link having cross pins with sleeves carried thereon, for operatively connecting the ends of an elongated strap adapted to be selectively secured to an oil filter casing for removing a dirty or damaged filter on an engine and replacing i with a new filter.
An object of this invention is to provide an improved oil filter wrench wherein disadvantages and deficiencies of prior known devices are obviated.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved oil filter wrench having an elongated strap formed with a loop at each end, each loop being connected to a link member by a pair of cross pins, each cross pin having a pair of sleeves carried thereon.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an oil filter wrench incorporating sleeves to transfer the load from cross pins carried on a link to the ends of the elongated strap or bend.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved oil filter wrench that includes a link cooperating with the looped ends of an elongated strap through sleeved cross pins, the components being constructed and arranged to provide a relatively low profile. Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be made more apparent hereafter.